Their Duty
by mistyfur
Summary: Sometimes the hardest part was the waiting, something that Chakotay and Tom were very well acquainted with.


* * *

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters, and I make no money from this work of fiction!_

_Characters: C, P, J/C_

AN: I saw this happening today and I couldn't resist writing this little ficlet for it. Not beta'd but I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Denied," Chakotay replied, not even glancing away from the small golden sphere embedded in the cream painted walls that surrounded them.

Tom glared at him, "I wasn't going to-"

"Yes, you were," Chakotay snapped, tapping his fingers along the thin wooden arm of the chair he forced himself into over two hours ago. "You do it every time."

They had been forced to wait out here in the most uncomfortable sits every created, waiting for the negotiations to end. They watched in disbelief the fury of moment before them, the voices raised and the rushing of bodies, barely able to conceal a shudder at the chaos that found themselves in.

Minutes passed, Tom's chair creaking every other minute as he shifted back and forth trying to find a comfortable spot.

"Chakotay…" Tom pleaded, his lips pursed in a small pout that always worked with B'Elanna and to some extent, the Captain.

"No." Chakotay turned slowly to face him, his movements slow and lethal. Chakotay was holding onto his control by the merest shiver of strength. A part of him wanted to break free, escaping the hell that they were in but the other part well the other knew the consequences of what would happen to them when Kathryn and B'Elanna to find them gone. "They'll know."

"How?" Tom demanded in an exasperated tone, flinching at the look that Chakotay sent his way. There had been enough acidity in that simple glare to strip paint from one of Voyager's shuttlecrafts in less time than it took Chakotay to crash one.

"Look around us," Chakotay answered, gesturing down at the obstacles surrounding their chair and blocking their path to freedom. "Do you honestly think that we could grab everything without making a sound?"

"I could do it," Tom insisted, is usual cocky smile emerging from the pout. "I'm not saying that we just transport back to the ship. Just maybe walk out of here, have a quick drink. We'd be back before they would notice that we had left."

Chakotay shook his head at Tom, finding it hard to belief that he had forgotten the most vital of rules for this type of mission. Stay put, be prepared to jump into action and under no circumstances be a.w.o.l. when Kathryn and B'Elanna make their appearance

"What would happen when they come out and start looking for this?" Chakotay snapped, holding up the most offensive item know to man. It had been shoved into his keeping by a smiling Kathryn Janeway and Chakotay had been clutching it close since he had sat down to wait for her make her way back to the waiting area.

Tom paled and looked down at the similar item that had been given into his care. His fingers tightened on it, almost turning white from the grip he now had on it.

"Just wait. They shouldn't be much longer," Chakotay said, praying under his breath to his spirit guide to survive this latest encounter, only to hear the mocking laughter of his guide. He tied to breath deeply, drawing on the techniques taught to him by his father so long ago for situations like this.

Silence reigned again, broken only by the annoying squeak of Tom's chair and the loud exhale of air. The minutes passed slowly and Chakotay fell into the trap that had taken over so many others in his situation, his fingers began to tap out a s.o.s., knowing that help was nowhere in the horizon.

Another half-hour passed within neither one of them saying a word but both getting on each other's nerves.

Squeak…

Tap... tap…tap…

SQUEAK!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Both men glaring at each, nostrils flaring, temper rising and muscles tensing to spring at each other, each one waiting for the next offensive sound to be uttered in the small room, when the sound of carefree laughter and a stream of conversation, pulling them away from their manly staring contest.

Chakotay looked up, a hopeful smile on his face. Beside him, he heard Tom's happy whisper at the sight of the B'Elanna and Kathryn.

"I hope we did keep you to long," Kathryn said, shifting the numerous items in her arms into a better position.

Chakotay shot Tom a warning look, before striding towards Kathryn. Offering his help, he braced himself as she handed over an endless stream of parcels and when the last parcel had left her hands, he drew her into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss on her forward head. He looked down at everything in his hands and wondered how she had managed everything, his arms were straining under the weight but she had looked unfazed.

"Of course not, Kathryn," Chakotay replied in a loving tone, ignoring that tick that made its presence know at his blatant lie. "We hardly noticed the time pass by. Are we all done for the day?"

"Almost," Kathryn replied with a grin and a hungry gleam in her eyes, "Only five more stops to go, You won't mind holding onto to that, will you?" Without waiting for a response, she grabbed hold of his arm and started to tug him along, dragging endless parcels and clothing as he went.

Behind him, Chakotay heard Tom's cry and didn't look back, he knew what he would see. There was only so much he could do and in this case, nothing. Chakotay looked down at the red purse that was destined to remain in his hands.

-

-

-

The End

* * *


End file.
